Honey, I'm Home!
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After a long day at work, Asami returns home to relax in the company of her loving and beautiful girlfriend. (Korrasami, Modern AU, Fluff)


Asami Sato hopped off the bus near her estate, taking in the cold evening air. It had been a long day at her job at her father's company, Future Industries, filing reports and helping out around the workplace. Now it was all over for her and she could finally go home.

As she set about walking down the street to her house, she wrapped her scarf around her neck a little tighter. It was nearing November and would almost be Christmas, so she had to wrap up warm.

There was hardly anyone else out in the street that night, everyone warm and snug in their homes. Asami's was near the bottom of the street, a long walk from here, but it would be a walk worth taking, especially considering who would be at home waiting for her.

She smiled. _Korra_, she thought happily. Korra was her girlfriend—at least until Asami worked up the courage to propose to her.

The two had been dating since they met at university three years earlier. At their graduation party, Asami and Korra finally decided to go out with one another and became a couple. Korra was always a ray of sunshine to Asami, brightening her up on those sad days.

She blushed, thinking of Korra's sweet tanned face. If only she could get the chance to pop the question? Maybe not tonight. The only thing on her mind was a nice warm dinner in her stomach.

Asami soon arrived at the end of the street where her house was, opening the gate and heading inside. Not many houses on the estate had a gate, but Korra had been very insistent about their house being secure so Asami had it installed.

Not that it would make a difference if burglars came. Korra was an impressive martial artist, one considering competing in the local tourneys, if Asami would let her that is. She couldn't bear seeing her beloved little Inuit girl getting punched or jabbed in the face.

To her, Korra was a precious little cinnamon roll, one she would always cherish.

As Asami unlocked the front door of her house with her key, she felt something big and furry tackle her to the ground, warm breath panting on her face.

She giggled, stroking the furry beast that had attacked her. "Oh, good evening Naga. Mama's missed you too."

On top of Asami, was a beautiful, big dog, with pure white fur and a long wagging tail. Korra had owned her since she was a child up in Alaska and had been her constant companion since she was a puppy, although Naga was very much not a puppy.

Asami petted the dog, smiling at her. "So where's Mommy this evening huh?" She got back onto her feet, Naga following her into the house. The house was a quaint little suburban home, Asami preferring the quieter life rather than her rich upbringing.

Naga softly nuzzled Asami's leg as she put her coat on the end of the stairwell, the Asian girl responding with another pet on her head. She then smelled the air, sensing a familiar warm aroma tickle her nostrils. She walked into the kitchen with Naga, soon finding the source of the smell.

Standing by the stove, cooking a long piece of cod was Korra, humming away as she was wearing an apron over her usual blue and brown clothes. Asami didn't recognise the tune, but it seemed to be gentle and it uplifted her.

Within moments, the tanned girl quickly saw Asami, grinning at her with bright blue eyes that sparkled like stars over water. "'Sami!" She cheered. "Welcome home, baby!"

Asami smiled, walking over to Korra and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. "Glad to be home, honey," Asami cooed. She looked down at the meal her beautiful love was cooking for them both, sniffing it's aroma once again. "Mmmm, another one of your family recipes?"

"Something like that," Korra replied, grinning with pride. "Take a seat it will be done in a few minutes."

The Asian girl nodded, taking a seat down at the table. She always loved to try Korra's family recipes, even if they always some variety of seafood. She didn't mind it though. Korra's family clearly had good taste in cooking. She and Korra would probably be visiting them over Christmas.

Maybe that would be a good time to propose? Possibly, but Asami had better things on her mind. She then let herself relax, the only sounds she would let herself hear being her own breathing and the soft simmering of the cod on the stove.

A few minutes later, Korra arrived with hers and Asami's dinner, the cooked cod and some salad as a side dish. Not the grandest of meals, but Asami didn't mind. Korra was still proud of herself and she wouldn't want a frown on that beautiful face.

Korra sat down at Asami's side, giving her a warm smile. "So... is it up to my usual standard?" She inquired.

"I'll let you know in a few seconds," Asami told her, before cutting a piece for herself and chewing the warm cooked piece of meat in her teeth. It was simply divine. Korra was a wizard in the kitchen. It was the perfect balance between soft chewy goodness and salty texture.

The Inuit girl's eyes widened, her face in anticipation for Asami's feedback on her dish.

Asami soon swallowed, smiling at Korra and giving her a thumbs up. "Delicious as ever, sweetie," she complimented her, before giving her a kiss on the lips.

Korra blushed softly and got into her own meal, forking up a piece of cod to her own mouth. She smiled, tasting the salty fish on her lips. "Mmmm, if my mom and dad were here, they'd be super proud."

"They already are," Asami reminded her. "So how has your day been? Did you go to the gym again?"

"Nah," Korra told her. "I think I've been enough for one week. Besides, Kuvi was busy tonight anyway. She had a date with that new girlfriend of hers, that one she can't stop going on about."

"I see," Asami agreed. Korra was a very active young woman, always exercising and going to the gym with her close friend Kuvira. It often made Asami blush sometimes when she thought about how muscular and buff her girlfriend was, with a body most women could only dream about.

There hadn't been a day that Asami hadn't admired Korra's muscly arms. From how toned they were, to how gently they cradled her in bed at night. She then let a blush escape her cheeks.

Korra noticed this, smirking at Miss Sato. "And how was your day? Same office bullcrap as always."

Asami shyly nodded, having a sip of her water. "Sadly." She sighed. "At least one of us gets to have fun around here. I get stuck behind a desk all day."

"At least it pays the bills, right?" Korra reminded her, trying to brighten her day.

Asami smiled a bit. "Yeah. It's all worth it to see you happy."

The young Inuit girl held her older girlfriend's hand, warmth from her tanned palm flowing from her skin. She smiled, looking directly into Asami's eyes. "Why don't we go out tomorrow night? You've got a day off don't you?"

Her lover thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah, It's my day off. Why do you ask? You got somewhere you wanna go?"

"Yeah, that fancy restaurant in the city, Kwong's," Korra stated. "It would just be the two of us. You, me and a wonderful dinner together... and maybe a movie afterwards if we're lucky."

"Sounds perfect," Asami agreed. "And I know just what to wear for it." And she knew that this would be a good opportunity to finally pop that question.

And when she did, Korra's answer was indeed yes.

xXx

**Author's note:** Okay, this fic was quite a long in the publishing, almost a year. I wrote it to cheer myself up after some drama with some other Korrasami shippers. (I'd prefer not to go into details so don't ask). Anyway, I'll be publishing some of the Korrasami stuff I've done tonight, a few little one shots. I'm sure you'll all love it!

See ya next time!


End file.
